Quand Sherlock veux élucider le mystère John
by PetiteLarme
Summary: John à toujours été un petit mystère quotidien pour Sherlock, qu'il déchiffrais inlassablement comme un jeu. Mais là il s'agissait d'autre chose, une chose que Sherlock ne comprenais pas, ne parvenais pas a saisir ... Johnlock


Sherlock le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait là une énigme constante qu'il aimait bien. De celles qu'on observe évoluer et sur lesquelles on influent mais qui restent toujours un peu inconnue à cause de facteurs incompréhensibles. Car oui, John Watson vivait selon des facteurs sentimentaux et ça, ce n'était pas le domaine du jeune détective.

-Quoi ? demanda l'objet de ses pensées en se tournant vers lui.

Le brun eu un regards perplexe, sortant aussitôt de son palais mental.

-Tu a encore parlé Sherlock, et j'essaye de me concentrer, dit-il en se retournant vers son écran.

-Et j'ai dis quoi ?

Le docteur soupira et répondit en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

-Versatile. Tu a dis versatile et frustrant.

A peine sa phrase fini il vit Sherlock retourner à ses pensées et retourna a ses travaux avec un mouvement de tête dépité. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il comprendrait son colocataire.

Le dit jeune homme, lui, était profondément troublé par ses propres mots. « Versatile », voilà quelque chose de logique, mais pourquoi « frustrant » ? Il avait bien conscience que certaines choses lui échappait mais jusqu'à lors il n'avais pas trouvé ca … "frustrant". C'était un mot fort. Un mot loin d'être anodin pour quelqu'un qui ne s'encombre pas de règles sociétales et vivait selon son désir sur tout les plans. Il reposa le violon qu'il n'avais pas eu conscience de prendre et se tourna vers le siège de John, près a analyser les réponses qu'il donnerais à ses questions mais fit face à un siège vide. En tâtant le tissu, froid depuis longtemps, il prit conscience de l'heure avancée et décida d'aller se coucher quelques heures pour attaquer son problème dès l'aube avant que John ne parte travailler.

John se réveilla aux premières lueurs, avec dans les yeux une lueur que Sherlock ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Ce dernier avait après quelques heures d'ennui, décidé de fouiller le problème à fond et fixait John en attendant son réveil, immobile, les deux mains sur le menton.

-Bonjour John.

Sortant a peine des bras de Morphée ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur le docteur.

-Sherlock ! s'exclama-t-il indigné.

L'extrême gène qui se lisait sur son visage surprit le cadet, encore plus intrigué par les réactions de son ainé.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi gêné ?

-Sherlock. Je suis dans MON LIT, il est à peine … Il jeta un oeil au cadran. 6h30 du matin et j'aimerais me réveiller EN PAIX.

-Pourquoi John ?

John soupira exaspéré, conscient que Sherlock n'avais pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il avais dis.

- En quoi ma venue ce matin te dérange-t-elle autant ? Tu n'a pas les yeux cerné, et tu ne t'es pas réveillé angoissé, ce qui exclut les cauchemars. Les plis de ton pyjama montrent que tu en a mis un propre, mais pas tout neuf, hier soir, ainsi que changé tes draps pour les plus doux que tu a, donc ce n'est pas l'inconfort qui provoque ta réaction. Tu m'a déjà vu débarquer le matin, et dans ce genre de cas soit tu te mets en colère soit tu soupire et tu attends mais ce matin tu a crispé tes mains sur la couverture de laine, alors qu'il a fait 21 degrés dans l'appartement a cause du chauffage en panne, donc soit tu cache quelque chose sous tes draps, soit tu es extrêmement stressé, probablement les deux. De plus tu a les épaules légèrement voutées ce qui indiquerait que tu n'assume pas entièrement. Alors John dis-moi ce que c'est.

Après son laïus a grande vitesse Sherlock reposa les mains devant sa bouche en signe de réflexion et attendis. John, bien que normalement toujours un peu surpris des détails que remarquait invariablement son colocataire, garda son visage fermé.

-Fini ?

Aucun bruit ne vint briser l'ambiance tendue entre les deux hommes pendant quelques longs instants.

-Maintenant Sherlock, sors. ET non je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus, tu te rappelle ce truc qu'on appelle "vie privée" qui t'es si inconnu ? Voilà la seule explication que tu aura. Maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir me lever alors si tu voulais bien sortir de ma cha-

-MAIS OUI ! S'exclama en se levant Sherlock. Évidement ! puis partit sans un mot, laissant John coupé dans son élan.

Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui avait parut soudain évident aux yeux de son meilleur ami tout en espérant que les déductions qu'il aient faites soient pour une fois fausses, mais en douta sérieusement en repensant aux termes qu'il avait utilisé juste avant. "j'aimerais pouvoir me lever" voilà qui avais sans doute pris tout son sens et c'est très mal à l'aise bien qu'attendri qu'il alla prendre sa douche et s'occuper de son petit problème matinal. Il ria presque en songeant aux propos de Sherlock, effectivement, il n'avait pas cauchemardé cette nuit …

* * *

Voilà voilà ... C'est ma première fiction Sherlock donc à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! n'hésitez pas à commenter !  
Je pense peut-etre mettre une suite à vous de me dire si c'est mieux comme ca ou si ca vaut le coup de mettre la suite :3


End file.
